


sweet serendipity

by tragickenobi



Series: modern quiobikin [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (Because Qui Gon is a professor & Anakin's a student but it's not plot-centric), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragickenobi/pseuds/tragickenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he thinks about it, the more Obi is convinced it's a miracle this hadn't happened sooner. Of course it happens when he's got two boyfriends and doesn't even know which one is the fucking father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> psa - this fic contains a trans male character of which i am not! medically this can and has happened but if i write or portray anything of that nature incorrectly i implore trans readers to correct me and i will fix it!
> 
> i also intend to get the prequel to this published (if my girlfriend will be so kind) but so it's stated here- all three men are consenting adults and not the weirdly vast age difference as they would be in canon. Anakin (22), Obi (25), and Qui (30).
> 
> of course dedicated to lauren, who wrote the first fic for this little universe and whom without this would not exist. sorry for the minor retcon-ing i did here but hopefully it's worth it, man.

 

Obi Wan starts noticing it roughly a year after Anakin had joined into the relationship.

That in of itself is maybe a year and a half after he and Qui Gon had started dating. They celebrate both dates as anniversaries, go out both in pairs and as the three of them, and relish the reactions of people thinking the whole situation is everyone cheating with the other. Obi has truly never felt safer and more loved in his life. Which, considering he’s a trans man in a polyamorous gay relationship, is a miracle in of itself.

There’s a lot of sharing involved with all their schedules. A lot of just him and Qui, or just him and Anakin, and Qui and Ani on their own, depending on what days they all work or, in Anakin’s case, have school. Their all-three-together time is most frequent in the evening, weekends, and a lot during holidays and summer. Half the time their routine feels so natural and rehearsed that it feels like they’re already married. They make each other lunches with cheesy love lines on the napkins (Obi and Qui get theirs online, but Anakin’s are all from his own imagination- and the worst ones), constant dinner dates (some that overlap, which always end up humorlessly), and the combined sex drives of three men leave hardly any surface unfamiliar to being cleaned by alcohol wipes. Especially with Obi being physically unchanged below the waist, it leads to the other two ( _especially_ Anakin) getting especially creative with how many times coming is possible in one go.

The point being- their lives are blissfully normal. Qui Gon continues to teach, Anakin is still in school and by now had started working occasional odd jobs for contribution of his own, and Obi Wan continues to work at the daycare. They love each other and love how things are going, it isn’t supposed to be turning _wong_.

Obi noticed it really maybe two weeks after the three of them had celebrated their anniversary for bringing Anakin into their home. He gets.. weirdly dizzy. Just standing. A week after the date, he nearly accidentally knocks himself out against the kitchen counter while waking up early for his day to make meals. That terrifies him, but otherwise, the general idea of it isn’t too scary. Everyone gets fatigued; when standing too fast, not eating enough. Furthermore, even though he’s the earliest one to sleep at midnight, he then starts a pattern of sleeping through every alarm until both boyfriends are elbowing him awake instead because _they’re_ awake first now.

Obi Wan tells himself it’s just a weird overworked thing he’s experiencing, which he had experienced before. He’s stressed himself down to tears and exhaustion and literally making himself sick. But this isn’t it, and deep down he knows it but the rest of him refuses to acknowledge it for that first week/week and a half.

Then a few days later, they all stay in to drink with some wine that Qui Gon definitely paid way too much for, but it was fun and almost sexy until Obi’s sick with hangover in the morning. And then again the next morning. That time, both men are there to ease him through it, rubbing his back and keeping his hair tucked loosely behind his ear- Anakin even gets him a sick day called while joking with Obi Wan that he must’ve snuck drinks while he and Qui had shopped the previous night. Obi laughs along as he washes his mouth out, but he’d been completely sober for that past day. It isn’t hungover-sick.

While Qui Gon works on getting himself and Anakin ready to get down to campus, Obi Wan tries to come up with an explanation. As far as he can remember, he hasn't missed or overtaken his testosterone. He eats normally, only drinks on special occasions. There _shouldn't_ be anything wrong with him. Not even knowing what could be wrong with himself feels terrifying, because he knows he's not sick, he's certain it can't be anything as a result of his old surgeries. That limits the possibilities, and thinking about them makes Obi want to run back into the bathroom to be sick again.

But, working with the simple sickness excuse, Obi just wraps himself in a blanket and gives Qui and Anakin kisses goodbye as they take the car to the college for the day. He still feels somewhat shaky, fatigued, but he goes through two apples before he returns to their bedroom to dress himself. He feels significantly less nauseous, but the looming _what if_ remains sickening to think about.

Driving to the convenience store takes five minutes and it’s easy to spend- and hopefully waste- thirty dollars on two tests. The cashier that rings him up gives him a small smile and hushed “congratulations” that Obi is sure is meant to be sweet but all he can feel is further fear curling around his gut. He manages a curt nod and stiff smile before hurrying from the store and making it back home in record time. The house feels like it's strung up on a wire, waiting for the tension to snap or drop or maybe both. And walking back into the bathroom feels like he's at the edge of a cliff.

Both tests come back positive. Pregnant. He’s _pregnant_.

Obi Wan had already been shaking by the time he read the first test, and so by the time he reads the second, it's no surprise that he sinks onto the floor and drops the device next to the first one. Seconds pass before tears start running down his face and Obi shoves a hand over his mouth to muffle a loud sob.

The thing is, he’s _wanted_ a family. When it was him and Qui Gon, they'd talked about the different options, the times when it would be best both in the relationship and financially. And then Anakin happened and their plans changed. At least in Obi Wan’s mind it had, because Ani still seems so _young_ and the thought of Anakin leaving them over this- and then Qui Gon blaming Obi for the relationship falling apart and him leaving is the next step, surely- makes him want to bawl even harder. And it wasn't like they didn't use protection most of the time. Him and Qui had used it almost every time when it was just them, and Anakin did as well as long as condoms were in grabbing distance. And he realizes, as the relationship progressed, they had all just sort of.. stopped with it. Whether it was because they always just forgot, or if it was a result of them forgetting rather that _this_ was still a possibility, he doesn't know, but the result of such thinking is literally in his stomach as he thinks.

The more he thinks about it, the more Obi is convinced it's a miracle this hadn't happened sooner. Of course it happens when he's got two boyfriends and doesn't even know which one is the fucking father.

First thought is to not even tell Qui Gon and Anakin. If he wanted to, he could call a friend and find a doctor to get rid of the baby that day and then get a hysterectomy so this never happens again. He’ll superglue condoms onto both men if he has to if it means he doesn't lose them.

Logical thought finally starts to trickle back into Obi Wan’s mind after several minutes of ugly sobbing, body curled against the bathroom cabinets underneath the sink, both positive tests still on the floor beside him as his only companion. At the very least, he knows with only slightly wavering certainty that Qui Gon won't walk out on him. They were good communicators, and Qui knows Obi well enough to practically read his thoughts. And he's always wanted kids. He's _wanted_ the white picket fence reality and kids and husband along with it.

But there's a difference between wanting and having, Obi Wan tells himself. A difference between a barely-spoken want for a nearly nuclear family and actually being able to live with and love and financially support _two_ other men and now possibly a child.

Feeling sick again, Obi tries instead to imagine Anakin’s worst-case reaction. He can't imagine this being an out of left field sudden blow to the man. Anakin has always been a wide-eyed innocent with asking Obi questions about how ‘it’ all works. There was more of an adjustment period than there was with Qui Gon- whose reaction was simply a slightly surprised _huh_ before resuming his sucking ridiculously-sized hickeys into Obi Wan's neck- as there had really been no chance to give him warning before they'd jumped head-first into a threesome. Anakin’s reaction was almost similar, a cocked eyebrow and a very distinct look of ‘that’s-not-the-dick-I-was-expecting-to-be-there-there’s-not-even-a- _dick_ \- _there_ ’ before Qui Gon had unknowingly distracted him and the whole thing was forgotten for a few days. But Anakin wasn't ever knowingly rude, and now he and Qui were at the same level of sickeningly sweet care. Logically, it doesn't make sense that Anakin would bail. But Obi Wan’s paranoia has it marked down as a certainty that he’ll lose both boyfriends the second it’s revealed to them.

A half hour more passes before Obi Wan can bring himself to stand, gathering the tests and wrapping them both in toilet paper and shoving them into the trash. The first thing he does is wash his hands, stare at himself disapprovingly in the mirror for another five minutes, then research. He finds other instances of trans men and their pregnancies, watches every interview he can find and even a documentary on the subject. He doesn’t pull away from his computer once in the hours between finding out and when Qui and Anakin will be expected home. When he does shut it down, just in case, he bookmarks Planned Parenthood and a page about hysterectomy before he turns the monitor off and changes back into clothes that doesn't make it seem like he's been running around when he's supposed to have been sick. He ends up on the couch in one of Anakin’s shirts and Qui’s hoodies, reorganizing the apps on his phone for the nth time, waiting for his boyfriends to come home so he can get at least a little closer to finally stop having near heart attacks over the situation.

The door opens at the usual time, and Obi calls out “living room!” before sitting up straighter against the couch cushions, pushing through a few knots in his hair with his fingers. Qui Gon walks into the room and his face lights up upon seeing Obi, setting down the papers he's due to grade later before sitting down on the arm of the couch to pull Obi Wan into his arms, nuzzling the crook of his neck with kisses.

“Hey,” Obi murmurs with a smile, for now distracted of everything else because God if Qui Gon’s mouth isn't the best thing he's ever felt, “‘s Anakin-?”

“Out with friends; for maybe an hour or two. Are you feeling better?” Qui Gon presses a hand to Obi Wan’s forehead, large enough that it covers his eyes as well without even meaning to.

Obi Wan smiles wide and nods, bringing Qui’s hand down to his mouth to kiss over his palm, laughing softly at his slight jerk in response to the tickling sensation. But the novelty of being in the man’s arms is unfortunately fading fast, and thinking about the _child_ in his stomach soon is the only thing he can think about. He lets Qui Gon’s hand go and turns more into his chest, thankful his face is hidden so he can let it scrunch up briefly with the surge of emotions returning.

Qui Gon holds him for a few minutes, gently carding his fingers through Obi’s hair as he must assume he still feels some of that morning illness. After those minutes, he leans down and presses a kiss to Obi Wan’s forehead. “I’m gonna change, and we can cuddle until Ani gets back.”

Obi nods softly, smiling faintly when Qui kisses him again before carefully untangling himself from the younger man, ruffling his hair and walking past him into the bedroom. Silence for one, two, three seconds before Obi Wan’s own tension finally breaks because there's no way in hell that he's going to last for an hour having Qui Gon wrapped around him without just shouting it. Tugging the too-big hoodie tighter around himself, Obi stands up and follows after the man. He's barely in the doorway before blurting out “I’ve gotta talk to you about something.”

The man turns around with a bit of a surprised expression, slowly finishing pulling down one of his faded t-shirts and adjusting it before slowly nodding. Obi takes a small deep breath, hands shaking because as wrong as his paranoia usually is, it has just as often been right in the past. Against his better judgement for the second time, he lets it come out without any sort of tact or grace- “I’m pregnant.”

Immediately, it's like he went deaf because it doesn't even sound like either of them are _breathing_ it's so quiet. Qui Gon’s eyes are wide as they can get, staring at Obi for what feels like hours before he’s blinking and seeming to come back to himself. “What?”

Obi feels his face grow warm under the intense attention, closing his eyes and looking down a moment later, taking another few deep breaths before trying to elaborate. “I- I took two tests today, because I’ve felt weird for a week or two now, and both tests said-”

 _Positive_ gets cut off as suddenly Qui Gon crosses the room and grabs Obi Wan in a tight hug that startles out an embarrassing squeak of a noise, his feet briefly leaving the ground. At first taken aback, Obi quickly accepts it and wraps his arms around the man as well. It’s a much better reaction than he could’ve hoped for, even if there’s still the doubt creeping around the edges of his thoughts.

Moments later, Qui Gon pulls back enough to look at Obi with a smile wide enough that it’s bound to hurt; and it’s contagious as well. His hands move a little onto Obi’s sides, just brushing over his stomach- a motion that has Obi Wan’s face go an even brighter red- before mouthing _pregnant_ to himself like it’s the best thing in the world. He looks into Obi’s eyes the same way before leaning in quickly to kiss him firmly, smiling as he feels Obi kiss back for as long as he can before he’s pulling away breathlessly, Qui’s hands still holding his stomach (even though there’s not even a bump yet, he looks as ordinary as ever).

“You just found out today?” Qui Gon reaffirms, smiling again when Obi nods, looking so _happy_ and it feels so right.

And yet.

Qui notices immediately when Obi’s smile begins to waver, his own dropping into an expression of concern. His hands move to the younger man’s shoulders carefully. “Is there something wrong?”

Obi Wan flounders for a minute, lost because Qui’s reaction is good but deep down he fears it changing at any moment. Reminding himself of his previous session of tears in the bathroom, he shakes his head and allows Qui Gon to pull him into his chest, arms wrapping around and hands rubbing the small of Obi’s back soothingly. He wraps his own arms loosely around Qui Gon’s back and takes a few deep breaths, before then whispering “I’m scared. When I tell Anakin he could _leave_ , something could go wrong, even if everything goes fine we could have them taken away-”

He breaks off as the thoughts proceed to just loop over and over around his head, chipping away at the brief moment of joy Qui Gon had surprised him into having. Qui, of course, immediately takes Obi’s face in one hand and tilts it up so they’re looking at each other, murmuring “Hey, go through this one at a time, you're thinking about this too much.”

Obi’s not sure if one can even overthink a pregnancy, what with all the care and meticulousness that has to go into just the carrying term alone; and add the possibility of miscarriage and birth complications and finances and the entire strain of raising a child in an untraditional environment-

Qui Gon taps Obi’s cheek once and it startles him out of his small delve back into panic. Obi blushes a little in embarrassment and then nods in response to the advice he'd already almost forgotten had been stated. “What if Anakin leaves when he finds out?”

“Why do you think he would?” Qui asks right back, seeming genuinely curious rather than patronizing.

“I- he’s young, he's the youngest of the three of us what if he's not ready? _I_ don't know if I’m ready but I don't get to run off, he could! And if he leaves the first thing anyone is going to do is blame _me_.”

This time, Qui Gon raises an incredulous eyebrow before an amused grin grows on his face. “Right. And I’m just as likely to leave _you_ for the cute boy in my astrology class.”

Obi Wan’s response is to lightly punch Qui Gon in the chest, smiling but shaking his head with a “‘s not funny” comment.

“In seriousness, he won’t leave,” Qui says as his own smiles fades again, ever the constant state of logical calm, “Anakin’s young, but he’s not irresponsible. He’s going to be just as happy as I am when we tell him, I can promise you that, baby.

“And if you decide you're going to have it,” Qui Gon continues, as if he knows what Obi had been considering a few hours prior. Of course he does, though, he's practically learned every habit and thought process Obi had ever had by the time they'd even moved in together. “no one's going to take anybody away. Anakin won't leave and I won't leave. We’re going to be the best goddamn family we can be and I won't let anything bad happen.”

Logically, Obi Wan knows that's not possible; as much as he loves Qui Gon, he knows that the man isn't able to bend any official ruling that could be made saying their home isn't suited for a child. And yet, thinking only in the moment, he allows himself to tear up faintly at the affection and kisses him again. He feels Qui smile against his mouth and kiss back, hands continuing to frame and trace over Obi’s stomach.

After several long minutes of smiling into each other’s mouths, Qui Gon finally picks him up practically by the ass and carries him out into the living room, Obi only able to respond with a slightly surprised noise and wrapping his legs tightly around the man’s waist. “Like I said,” Qui Gon sits down on the couch and pulls Obi into his arms with a smug grin, “cuddling until Ani’s back.”

Obi Wan can only laugh in exasperation before adjusting himself so that he’s settled in between Qui’s legs, head against his chest and smiling at how warm he gets within just minutes. The TV gets turned on for background noise, even though both men are thoroughly distracted with the other. Qui Gon leaves dozens of kisses along the younger man’s neck, very rarely putting any real teeth or suction into the mix for marks to be made. His hands remain at Obi Wan’s stomach, under his shirt to gently rub over the skin, and Obi can feel Qui Gon smile against the back of his neck every so often.

According to the clock, they spend nearly two hours in that position, lazily kissing and Qui worshiping Obi’s stomach. Then comes the familiar sound of the front door unlocking, and Anakin’s disembodied voice calls out a “hello”, and both men call out their location in response. There’s an immediate smile on Anakin’s face when he walks in, seeing both Qui Gon and Obi Wan curled up in each other in a small section of the couch.

“‘ll be right back, put my stuff down,” he promises, walking by and ruffling Obi’s hair before stepping past them and into their bedroom.

Once he’s out of earshot, Qui Gon leans forward to whisper “You’re gonna tell him?”, to which Obi Wan nods despite that nervousness that remains creeping into his mind. Qui gently squeezes his sides and kisses him one more time, long and slow and surprisingly passionate enough that Obi finds himself dizzied by the time it’s stopped. He moves enough to allow Qui Gon to stand, giving one more smile before walking into the room after Anakin. Obi hears a “he’s got something to talk to you about”, but otherwise tries not to eavesdrop and instead stands as well, fixing his shirt and tucking his hair back behind his ear, rehearsing the lines again to himself and hoping it goes half as well as it had with Qui Gon.

A minute passes, and finally Anakin steps out, with Qui just a few steps behind him, nodding softly and smiling encouragingly at Obi Wan. Anakin just looks confused to some degree, raising an eyebrow and questioning “What’s going on?”

Obi takes a small deep breath, nerves surging again as he looks at the two men at the same time, guilt weighing on him at remembering he doesn’t even know which of them is the one who biologically is responsible for the child. Still, with both boyfriends staring at him, it makes his words come out a lot quicker, with only barely more grace than they had when he’d blurted them to Qui Gon. “Today I found out- I’m pregnant.”

For several moments, it’s just silence. Anakin stares wide-eyed at Obi Wan, like he’d just grown a second head (the whole thing feels just as weird). Obi looks up to Qui Gon for help. The man simply nods down at him and whispers something in Ani’s ear that sounds strikingly close to _we’re gonna be dads_.

Obi is swept up, for the second time that day, in a hug that nearly crushes his ribs and leaves his feet dangling off the ground. It’s now qualifiable for a regular occurrence in the relationship.

Once Anakin puts him down, the man gapes for a moment, looking from Obi Wan to Qui Gon to the stomach containing the child in question. Finally he just kisses him, brief but hard and with clearly a mountain of emotion behind it. Obi can only smile breathlessly once they’re apart again, hearing Qui Gon laugh from the doorway. “I only just found out today,” he repeats, taking Anakin’s hand and squeezing it softly, “I don’t know anything else.”

Almost absently Anakin nods, then hesitates for a moment. “Am I allowed to hug you? Or does that hurt-?”

“Hugging is fine.”

Obi Wan laughs to himself as Anakin once again hugs him tight enough to make his lungs strain for enough breath, this time feeling Qui Gon’s hands on his shoulders as he’s set down a moment later. He can already feel the faint air of _I told you so_ radiating off him, even though it’s lighthearted instead of smug. Qui Gon speaks and confirms it a moment later, “And here Obi thought you wouldn’t be thrilled out of your mind.”

Anakin immediately shakes his head, looking from Qui Gon to Obi Wan. “Of course- Jesus, yeah, Obi, this is great! And-” he pauses, does some math in his head, adorably mouths the names of the months until he’s counted nine of them “and by the time it’s actually here my classes won’t be nearly as often. I’ll be able to help just as much as Qui can.” he turns then to Qui Gon, “We’re actually gonna be fucking dads.”

Qui Gon snorts and rolls his eyes, grabbing Anakin by the shirt to kiss him with smiles still on both their faces. And as much as the sight makes Obi Wan’s heart soar with happiness, the guilt continues to kick at him. Only one of them is a father, the back of his mind insists, the other can only be there as additional support and they both know it. His stomach churns with fear as he stares at both men, imagining the fallout if his paranoia plays out.

And once they’ve ceased to kiss, focusing back on Obi Wan, the young man speaks up again “And- you both realize- I don’t know which of you is the-” he trails off, point made, hands anxiously curled into his stomach.

Both Qui and Anakin seem to consider that fact like they hadn’t before. Obi stands anxiously nearly in between them, waiting for one of them to change attitudes completely until they’re able to know who’s the genuine parent here.

“Does it matter?” Anakin asks after a moment, much to Obi Wan’s surprise, “I mean- we’re both gonna end up raising ‘em. What difference does it make if the kid’s gonna have the same amount of dads either way?”

“We can find out if you want to” Qui Gon adds in, tucking some of Obi’s hair back behind his ear with a reassuring smile. “If it matters to you. But otherwise I’m on the same page as Ani; not knowing isn’t going to change anything for me.”

For a moment, Obi Wan looks between the two of them. Then comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t deserve either of these men on their own, let alone both at the same time, both perfectly fine with something Obi would be scared out of his mind of if he was in their positions. His only response is to pull both them in in a hug, eyes clenched shut despite the smile splitting his face apart. He hears them kiss one more time above him (tall assholes) before redirecting their love onto him, Qui Gon kissing Obi’s mouth and Anakin leaving biting kisses along his neck, grinning after he’s sucked a new hickey and Obi whines muffled. Then he can’t help but laugh, bringing one hand to bury itself in Anakin’s hair and the other wrapped around Qui Gon’s neck.

It lasts for several minutes like that, and despite as aroused as it had quickly made him, Obi can tell that’s not where the attention had been meant to go, and so he accepts another group hug that has him squashed. He can only smile to himself, savoring the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and love. Finally it feels like a pregnancy isn’t about to send the relationship up in smoke, and finally Obi can start breathing normally.  
  
Several minutes later finds them curled up on the couch again, Obi Wan once again between Qui Gon’s legs and leaned back against his chest, Anakin laying on his side with his head in Obi’s lap. Obi cards his fingers absently through Anakin’s hair, staring at the two men every few minutes, then occasionally at his stomach. The concept of it all remains terrifying, the natural result of a lifetime of fearing such a thing happening and being subject to all the backlash he’d receive with it. But with every returning thought of that, the counter comes several moments later. He’s sandwiched comfortably between Qui Gon and Anakin, both who have been nothing but devoted and lovely to him and show no signs of ever being anything but. Every once in awhile, he feels kisses being pressed to his hands and the back of his neck, occasional brushes of fingers over his stomach. Even after a year with this dynamic, Obi doesn’t think he’s ever felt so paid attention to; so assured that nothing will go wrong without the two men fighting through heaven and hell to stop it. Everything about that makes him feel safe as he eventually falls asleep like that, head against Qui Gon’s chest and hand lightly curled against Anakin’s cheek, smile faint but still visible on his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic just got uglier the longer i wrote it i'm only really happy with the first few pages of this but?? idk man. comments nd kudos appreciated.
> 
> tumblr- tpmobiwan


End file.
